Zone
by Asrial
Summary: Seifer est esclave, Squall condamné à obéir...ou bien ?


Auteur : Asrial  
Genre :  Mystico-Esotérico-Angst

Base :  FF8

Couple :  Seifer / Squall ; Seifer / Adel

Titre :  Zone

Zone

Camp d'internement de Galbadia

Six ans après la mort d'Ultimécia.

L'homme aurait pu être beau…

Grand, musclé, la peau tannée par le travail au grand air, les cheveux décolorés par le soleil, il aurait pu être beau…

S'eut été oublier les lignes qui striaient son dos, parallèles ou entremêlées entre elles…

S'eut été fermer les yeux sur la minceur maladive qui lui marquait les côtés…

S'eut été passer sous silence le regards mort qu'il portait sur ses camarades d'infortunes, aussi dépenaillés et maladifs que lui…

A gestes lents de vieillard qui économise ses dernières forces, il poussait un lourd chariot de métal emplis de sel gemme.

Les oreilles fermées au son habituel des hurlements de douleurs, du bruit des fouets et du hurlement du vent dans les galeries à ciel ouvert de la mine de sel, il avançait sur son chemin de croix ordinaire, quotidien et sans fin.

Les yeux justes protégés du soleil et du la poussière de sel par un bout de linge usé trempé dans de l'eau croupie, il poussait son chariot comme s'il était le moyeu de l'univers…

De son univers…

Enchaîné à son wagonnet de métal, Seifer Almassy avançait sur les rails de son existence sans plus d'espoir de quitter l'enfer de la mine, qu'une hirondelle n'en avait d'oublier le chemin de son nid natal….

***

Squall s'assit sur les talons et mit quelques fleurs sur la petite tombe perdue au fin fond du Campus de l'Université.

Il était le seul à se souvenir encore de la présence de ce petit autel.

Le seul à venir encore fleurir la tombe de son fils…

Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue avant de se perdre dans les replis de son col.

Sans un mot, il porta sa main dégantée à ses lèvres, puis la posa sur la plaque de marbre blanc, juste porteuse d'un nom et d'une date.

**_Javan_****_ Leonhart_**

**_3 AU – 4 AU_****_[asrial1] _****__**

Le jeune homme ravala ses larmes.

Son fils était mort depuis deux ans maintenant, en même temps que son père…

Il avait perdu les trois seules personnes qui avaient eut de l'affection réelle pour lui…

Laguna, son père…. Mort en essayant de protéger Javan…

Javan, assassiné par un groupe d'intégristes anti-G force…

Fujin, la mère de son fils….Elle n'était pas morte, certes… Mais il aurait préféré la voir en terre près de son fils plutôt que transformé à l'état de zombie perdu dans une chambre d'un obscure hôpital psychiatrique…Ils avaient perdu leur fils et elle sa raison….

A pas lents, il regagna son bureau et la masse de papier qui lui gâchait presque la vie.

D'une main machinale, il signait les papiers que lui présentait sa secrétaire pendant que son esprit s'échappait par la fenêtre ouverte.

Le printemps pénétrait le bureau de douces fragrances tendres qui malgré lui l'attiraient au dehors…

Il avait toujours aimé le printemps…

Un peu de rosée fleurissait encore sur les arbres et les herbes, les décorant de milliers de diamants chatoyants…

Les yeux vagues, il retint un sanglot convulsif puis retourna à son travail sans voir le regard désolée de sa secrétaire.

***

Un grand bruit tira Seifer de sa rêverie maussade.

Le soleil se couchait enfin et la brûlure habituelle sur ses épaules allait enfin décliner quelque peu.

Les lèvres parcheminées par le sel et le manque d'eau, il s'était laissé tombé dans un coin de l'enclot de bois blanchit par le soleil et l'iode sitôt que les gardes avaient ôtés la chaîne qui le retenait à son wagonnet.

Malgré la dureté des conditions dans lesquelles il survivait, il devait admettre qu'il avait de la chance.

Trop grand pour les galeries souterraine, trop large pour pouvoir travailler dans les galeries à ciel ouvert sans risquer de détruire les fines arches de sel qui empêchaient les inclusions de s'affaisser sur les veines de sel, il ne pouvait travailler qu'à l'extérieur.

Fort comme peu de prisonniers l'étaient encore, ils l'avaient enchaîné à son wagonnet sitôt que l'armée l'avait livré à la mine, pieds et poings liés.

Il détourna les yeux avec une grimace.

De l'autre côté de l'enclos, crucifié sur un morceau de bois brut, l'un des nouveaux prisonniers gémissait sourdement.

Il secoua la tête.

Même lui n'avait pas été assez stupide pour essayer de s'enfuir…

Si par miracle vous parveniez a franchir le ravin qui séparait la mine du désert, les soldats lâchaient les chiens…Des petits créatures mauvaises, uniquement faire de dents et de poils, a peine plus grosses que des rats et pourtant infiniment plus dangereuses… Une fois lâchés à l'attaque, rien ne pouvait les faire revenir que la mort de leur proie…Elles se jetaient, toutes dents dehors sur leur victime et la réduisait en pièce en quelque minutes pis rentraient au camp, dégouttantes de sang et de fluide divers avant de se mettre à gémir de plaisir, d'un abois qui vous retournait les tripes et vous jetait au fin fond de votre caserne en suppliant qu'elles ne s'échappent jamais à l'intérieur du camp.

Seifer frémit.

C'étaient les restes sanglant d'un prisonnier qui l'avaient accueillit à son arrivé dans le camp… Un jeune homme, a peine plus âgé que lui, arrivé quelque jours avant lui et qui avait tenté sa chance…

Il n'avait pas fait 100 mètres avant que les Rats ne le rattrapent et le taille en pièce.

Il soupira silencieusement.

L'homme crucifié avait de la chance. Il avait seulement tenté de se défaire de ses chaînes lorsque les gardes l'avaient vu faire… S'il survivait à la nuit polaire et à la journée du lendemain, il rejoindrait ses camarades dans la fosse…

Seifer détourna les yeux et fixa le désert…

Si seulement il parvenait à l'atteindre… Mais de toute façon, Si la fuite dans l'erg ne vous tuait pas, c'était les griffons et les Rex… Impossible de leur échapper sans armes et sans magies… 

Il serra les dents.

"- LEZART !!!"

Le cri d'un de ses camarades d'infortune le tira de sa rêverie.

Si vite qu'il laissa deux autres prisonniers derrières lui, il se jeta à la poursuite du petit iguane qui avait prit le risque de traverser l'enclot emplis de prisonniers apathiques…

Ca arrivait des fois…

La faim au creux de l'estomac, il ne pensa plus un instant au sort du garçon attaché sur son morceau de bois, pas plus qu'aux mort qui décoraient de leurs reste l'entrée de la mine…

Seule comptait désormais la chair palpitante qui courait à quelque mètres devant lui.

Avec deux autres prisonniers, ils parvinrent à attraper la bête avant qu'elle ne passe sous la clôture.

Sans se soucier des coups de queue et de griffes qu'ils récoltaient, les trois hommes luttèrent quelques instant avec la créature avant qu'un quatrième homme n'arrive en courant et égorge la créature avec une pierre coupante.

Seifer n'attendit pas plus que les trois autres que l'animal cesse de s'agiter et déchira des dents et des ongles un gros morceau de viande qu'il s'empressa d'emporter à l'écart pour le ronger aussi vite que possible, sous les rires et les lazzis des gardes, amusés par leur chasse.

Sans s'en soucier, il mordit à pleines dents dans sa viande crue.

La première fois, il en avait éprouvé de la colère et de la honte… Depuis bien longtemps, elles avaient disparue, remplacées par le besoin viscéral de survivre par tous les moyens.

Lorsqu'un autre prisonnier, maigre et décharné s'approcha, il gronda.

Il n'avait pas de viande à gaspiller pour un homme qui serait bientôt mort…

La Mine vous faisait oublier toute autre valeur que celle de votre propre survie…

Un appel sifflé le sortit de son repas.

Il avala les derniers morceaux de viande sans même les mâcher et trottina jusqu'à la zone d'appel.

Lentement, les gardes les appelèrent par leurs matricules…Ils n'étaient pas humains, ils n'étaient que des prisonniers emmenés ici pour mourir…Et puisqu'ils n'étaient pas humains, qu'auraient ils eut a faire d'un nom….

Du coin de l'œil, il observa ses camarades.

Tous étaient pâles et épuisés par leur journée de travail.

Depuis cinq ans qu'il était là, il avait eut le temps de voir mourir plusieurs fois le camp entier… De tous ceux qui étaient là à son arrivée, seul deux ou trois survivaient…

Les forts seuls pouvaient survivre…

Un petit sourire en coin retroussa ses lèvres crevassées par le sel.

Comme lui, les trois autres étaient couverts de sang verdâtres et des mouches commençaient à les envahir.

Il les ignora.

Dans moins d'une heure ils seraient dans leurs baraquements et pourraient se laver. Taillés dans la pierre, leurs baraquements étaient aussi humides que la mine était sèche.

A petites foulées, il prit sa place derrière la camionnette des gardes et suivit le rythme de la course qu'imposait le véhicule.

Lorsqu'un prisonnier s'écroulait dans le sable, épuisé, un garde descendait de la voiture de queue, l'achevait, puis ré-accélérerait pour revenir au contact de la petite procession macabre.

Tout cela, l'ancien Chevalier de la Sorcière en avait fait son quotidien.

Il n'avait pas le choix….

***

Squall sortit de sa torpeur en sursautant.

"- Squall, je sais que tu es là !!!"

Le jeune homme de 24 ans soupira sourdement.

Il aurait pu faire celui qui n'était pas là, ou qui n'entend rien. Il aurait pu aussi chasser son ultime cauchemar…

Mais c'eut été dépenser plus d'énergie qu'il n'en avait de reste.

"- Quoi ?"

La porte s'ouvrir sur Linoa.

La sorcière s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa sur la joue puis se mit a gazouiller de plaisir, comme a son habitude.

Squall ne l'écoutait pas.

Il ne l'écoutait jamais.

Tout juste murmurait-il un petit "hmm" dans les blancs qu'elle laissait pour respirer.

"- Quand est ce que tu m'épouses Squall ?"

Le jeune homme se figea brusquement.

Elle n'avait pas oser dire ça n'est ce pas ?

Elle n'avait pas osé !!!!

"- Squall ? Tu sais comme je t'aime ! Et puis… Si tu veux un fils, je pourrais t'en donner un autre moi, au moins… et m'en occuper correctement !"

Lentement, il releva un regard douloureux vers la jeune femme.

"- Linoa…Comment peux tu !!!"

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté sans comprendre. S'il pleurait toujours autant la mort de son rejeton, et bien il 'avait qu'a en produire un autre non ? Ce n'était pas si compliqué après tout. Et si la mère du gamin était incapable de le faire, elle voulait bien se dévouer si ça signifiait avoir Squall pour elle toute seule.

Dégoûté, Squall se leva de son bureau et quitta la pièce sans ajouter une parole

Linoa le suivit

"- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Tu es d'accord alors ?"

Squall n'eut même pas la force de se mettre en colère.

"- Linoa…. Tu ne m'intéresses pas. Tu comprends ???"

"- Tu compte faire quoi ? Devenir moine parce que ta putain a été incapable de te produire un nouveau rejeton ?"

Il n'eut même pas le réflexe de la gifler.

Tristement, il secoua la tête et monta jusqu'à son appartement.

Sans bruit, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et éteignit la lumière.

Le bras devant les yeux, il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer…. Encore…

***

Roulé en boule dans sa petite couverture élimée, Seifer attendit un moment que ses plus proches compagnons d'infortune se soient endormit.

Cela ne pris guère de temps.

Epuisés par le travail harassant, la lutte acharnée pour la survie et le combat quotidien une fois de retour dans les baraquements pour arracher leur part de pitance, les prisonniers avaient plongés l'un après l'autre dans un sommeil fiévreux dont ils ne sortiraient qu'au levé du jour, tirés et poussés par les garde armés de matraques électriques qui prendraient un plaisir sadique à frapper les plus lents à se lever, parfois jusqu'à les tuer…

Seifer se détendit un peu et s'assit.

Les yeux fermés, il se sentit soudain enveloppé par une sensation cotonneuse qu'il connaissait bien désormais….

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Autours de lui, tout n'était plus que nuances de gris, paysage flous et sons étouffés par la distance…

Calmement, il se leva de son grabat et passa devant les gardes qui dînaient bruyamment.

Aucun d'entre eux ne le vit…

Perdu dans leur repas, il n'entre aperçurent même pas le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds, sales et emmêlés, qui venait de quitter son baraquement et s'approchait du bord du canyon…

Sans crainte, il passa au milieu des Rats sans craindre qu'ils ne le sentent…

Il était dans la Zone….

***

Squall prit son fils sur ses genoux et le serra contre lui.

Avec une tendresse qu'il ne montrait que rarement, il l'embrassa sur le front puis donna le bébé à son père qui le prit à cou.

Les lèvres de Laguna remuèrent sans un son tandis que le président d'Eshtar le fixait avec un petit sourire triste et désolé.

Laguna secoua la tête lorsqu'un filet de sang rouge, tranchant sur la grisaille ambiante, s'ouvrit sur son torse, maculant sa chemise grise d'une longue traînée carmine…

Un peu de sang coula au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il serrait le bébé contre lui pour le protéger de son corps comme il le pouvait.

Avec horreur, Squall vit son père tomber lentement a genoux. Si lentement, que cela sembla une éternité.

Il le vit serrer le petit corps de son petit fils contre lui, sous lui, pour que les agresseurs sans visages qui s'approchaient pour l'achever ne le voient pas.

D'une main faible, il le vit maculer l'enfant de son propre sang et supplier pour qu'il reste immobile et silencieux….

Le paysage disparut soudain lorsqu'une détonation retentit.

La nuque brisée par le coup de feu, la main de Laguna retomba une dernière fois.

Sans ménagement, les trois hommes sans visages retournèrent le cadavre encore chaud.

Un sourire sadique aux lèvres qu'il devinait sans le voir, Squall ne put qu'assister impuissant au meurtre de son fils.

Il hurla…

Squall s'éveilla en sursaut.

Assit sur son lit, les joues maculées de larmes, le jeune Chef de SeeDs se prit le front dans les mains et sanglota.

***

Seifer marchait dans les rues de Galbadia.

C'était la première fois qu'il allait aussi loin.

C'était la première fois qu'il parvenait à marcher au milieu d'autre humains qui ne soient pas bourreaux ou victimes…

La Zone lui ouvrait les bras et le berçait en son sein silencieux comme une mère étreint son bébé malade…

Autour de lui, le gris de la Zone, monotone et réconfortant s'écartait sans peine, obéissant à la moindre demande de sa part.

Un instant il ferma les yeux et souhaita être à la BGU.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il y était….

***

Squall se changea.

Il abandonna son jeans et son blouson pour une simple tunique et un manteau long de laine.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler a qui que ce soit.

Il voulait rester seul…

Discrètement, il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre, fit tomber la Lionheart qui se planta dans la terre meuble puis glissa le long de la gouttière commodément renforcée par ses soins lors de la dernière réfection du toit.

Une fois a terre, il s'éloigna aussi vite que possible de la BGU.

Il avait envie… non, besoin de se changer les idées.

Il marchait vite.

A son allure actuelle, il arriverait à l'hôpital d'ici deux petites heures.

Il avait envie de voir Fujin…  
Et de s'excuser encore…

Et encore…

***

L'ombre grise de la Zone le guidait comme elle le suivait dans son déplacement.

Il y avait bien des années qu'il courrait ainsi chaque nuit dans la Zone…

Elle était pour lui sa protectrice, sa confidente et sa raison de survivre…

Chaque nuit il arpentait la Zone comme un fantôme hantant un cimetière abandonné.

La Zone était tout autour de lui.

En lui…

La Zone était une partie de lui.

Elle s'étendait sur lui comme une amante et une mère…

Il voyait passer les SeeDs autours de lui, il les voyait vivre sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le remarque…

Avec appréhension, il s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il connaissait bien.

Elle était fermée mais cela ne lui posa pas le moindre problème. La Zone était là pour lui….

Sans effort, il se retrouva le l'autre côté du panneau clos.

Avec un petit choc, il vit Cid affalé devant son bureau, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le directeur de la BGU discutait avec quelqu'un via téléconférence et semblait profondément satisfait de lui même.

Il fit le tour du bureau et frissonna en voyant la date.

"- Vous avez bien récupéré le colis ?"

Le galbabien sur l'écran hocha la tête, très satisfait lui aussi.

"- Oui, nous l'avons.

"- Que va-t-il devenir ?"

"- Ca vous intéresse ?"

"- Guère mais bon…"

Seifer frémit devant le plaisir sadique qui déformait les traits de Cid.

"- Il a été envoyé dans la Fosse…"

Le jeune homme serra les poings en comprennent…  
C'était de lui qu'ils parlaient… De lui…  
Et Cid avait participé… Non, avait en partie organisé son enlèvement de Horizon et son envoie sans procès dans la mine de sel….

Il était un prisonnier politique parmi tant d'autres…  
Mais… pourquoi ???

La Zone…

La Zone qui était là pour lui….

La Zone avait décidé d'elle même de lui montrer un échos du passé…

Pourquoi ???

La question roulait et menaçait de l'engloutir comme une vague sur la grève…

Il ne comprenait pas…

Il n'avait rien fait de mal…

Il avait été aussi manipulé qu'Edéa. Une fois les choses redevenues normales, il n'avait souhaité qu'une seule chose. Ce faire oublier…

Il serra les dents.

Les dernières bribes de loyauté qu'il ressentait vis a vis de La BGU et de Cid disparurent dans les limbes en même temps que ses derniers regrets d'avoir été le jouet d'Ultimécia…

Il secoua la tête.

Autours de lui, la pression de la Zone sur l'environnement diminua et ne lui présenta plus qu'un bureau vide et couvert de poussière, abandonné de longue date…

Les dents serrées, il arpenta résolument la BGU.

C'était la première fois que la Zone se déployait si fort devant lui…C  
'était la première fois qu'il menaçait de s'y perdre…

Il faudrait qu'il rentre bientôt où il en subirait les conséquences….

A peine avait-il pensé cela que la Zone se rétracta en lui.

La grisaille ambiante et assourdie qui l'entourait s'effaça.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Assit sur son lit, il fixait de ses prunelles d'azur le garde qui venait d'entrer sans ménagement dans le baraquement.

Il se leva.

Sans un regard pour le garde, il sortit dans la froideur de l'aurore, le corps brûlant d'une fièvre qu'il ne pourrait apaiser qu'en s'épuisant physiquement, il le savait.

Le garde lui jeta un coup d'oeil étonné et un peu effrayé.

Seifer s'écarta et profita de son avance pour aller se laver rapidement au petit ruisseau qui coulait près de la porte du baraquement.

Il haussa un sourcil.

La couleur de l'eau devait lui jouer des tours, mais ses cheveux semblaient plus clairs et ses yeux plus foncés…

Il haussa les épaules et mit cela sur le dos de la fatigue et du soleil.

Avec nostalgie, il se prit à attendre avec impatience la nuit qui fuyait devant le nouveau soleil…

Il attendait la Zone…..

***

Squall referma la porte de la chambre et s'éclipsa, plus déprimé encore qu'il ne l'était en arrivant.

Fujin s'enfonçait chaque jour davantage dans la folie.

A présent, elle ne semblait même plus le reconnaître du tout, en permanence perdue dans son délire de mère, berçant sa poupée contre elle…

Il secoua la tête.

Il ne reviendrait plus, il le savait.

Il ne pouvait rien pour elle et elle ne pouvait rien pour lui.

Ils se faisaient du mal et rien ne pourrait leur rendre leur enfant…

Solitaire, il quitta la route et monta sur la petite colline qui surplombait la BGU.

Comme elle était belle…

Ronde et pastel…

Qui aurait pus croire qu'en son sein, Squall avait perdu tout ce qui donnait un sens à sa vie…

Il secoua encore la tête comme pour chasser autant de mauvais souvenirs que d'impressions douloureuses.

Il lui faudrait peut-être changer de décors…

Oublier les exigences de SeeDs et tente de reconstruire sa vie…Ou plutôt non…Se construire une nouvelle vie….

Pas la GGU….Dans ses moindres recoins il sentait encore la présente chaude et musquée de Seifer…

Trabia peut-être… Pour commencer…

Ou la EGU… l'université que son père avait fait construire à Eshtar en pensant à lui…

Oui… L'EGU était toujours à la recherche d'un directeur compétent et ses meilleurs souvenirs le rapprochaient d'Eshtar…

Même si son père était enterré là bas, la ville lui était plus supportable que toutes les autres…Elle portait encore en elle la tendresse timide et maladroite de Laguna, son cœur d'or et ses coups de gueule imbécile…

Plus décidé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis 2 ans, il repartit vers la BGU.

***

Une bonne humeur étrange semblait enthousiasmer les gardes.

Seifer les observaient à la dérobée dès qu'il le pouvait.

L'excitation ambiante ne lassait pas de l'inquiéter.

La dernière fois que les gardes s'étaient ainsi laisser aller, la journée s'était finie par un monstrueux passage à tabac de tous les prisonniers…

Il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment d'ailleurs…  
Terrifié, il avait basculé dans la Zone dès que les gardes étaient entrés dans leur baraquement.

De la suite, il ne se souvenait pas….

C'était alors l'une de ses premières excursions dans la Zone et la terreur d'un lieu inconnu avait fait place à celle, purement animale, des gardes.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté la Zone, plusieurs des prisonniers étaient morts, beaucoup, gravement blessés, avaient succombé dans les quelques jours qui avaient suivit…

Lui… sans était sortit sans une égratignure…

Il avait mit longtemps à comprendre que la Zone n'était pas simplement un refuge pour son esprit, mais aussi pour son corps…

Si les gardes ne l'avaient pas battu comme plâtre c'était simplement qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu…

Protégé dans la Zone, il avait simplement assisté à la mise à mort organisée d'une bonne partie de ses camarades….

Et aujourd'hui, il retrouvait cette impression diffuse de faim et de besoin de violence exsuder des gardes….

Un frisson d'anticipation lui effleura la nuque.

Il se pencha en avant et tira plus fort sur son harnais.

Il voulait être sortit de la mine aussi vite que possible….

Un garde l'arrêta près de la butte de déchargement et lui ôta son harnais.

Sans le regarder, il le poussa vers l'enclot.

Seifer se recroquevilla dans un coin.

Il avait peur…

Un a un, il vit les prisonniers revenir et s'asseoir près de lui, le plus loin possible des gardes…

Enfin, le bruit ordinaires des pelles et des pioches heurtant le sel se tu et tous els prisonniers s'entre regardèrent avec un crainte croissante.

Lorsque les gardes revinrent, des armes automatiques à la main qu'ils pointèrent vers les prisonniers, ils n'eurent même pas le réflexe de crier…

Les Rats furent poussés dans l'enclos et les premiers hurlements  de douleurs déchirèrent l'atmosphère figée de la prison…

***

Cid s'étouffait à moitié.

Il osait !!!

Ce petit con sans reconnaissance osait le quitter!!! Il lui appartenait. Il était sa chose. Son soldat, son esclave…

"- Squall. Tu ne peut pas !!!"

"- Je peux et je le fais !"

"- Tu appartiens à la BGU !"

"- Je démissionne."

"- Et tu espère pouvoir être transféré à Eshtar ?"

"- Je vais me faire employé à Eshtar, nuance. Mon père avait bien fait les choses. La EGU n'est en rien chaperonnée par les autre Gardens. La EGU ne s'appartient qu'a elle même !

Cid serra les poings.

Il savait parfaitement que Squall avait raison et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

"-Très bien. Vas-t-en. Mais je te préviens. Tu emporteras avec toi le cadavre de ton bâtard !"

Squall flancha une seconde puis se repris. Très digne, il se redressa et tourna les talons.

"- Parfait monsieur Kramer. De toute façon je ne comptait pas le laisser ici"

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta le bureau et courut jusqu'à sa chambre.

Là, il se jeta sur le téléphone et appela Kyros.

Une voix fatiguée lui répondit.

Lorsqu'il eut annoncée son arrivée, l'épuisement du ton s'éclaircit un peu.

L'hydre viendrait les chercher dans la soirée, lui et son fils…

***

Seifer ne pouvait même pas hurler.   
L'un après l'autre, il voyait ses camarades mourir, déchiquetés par les balles ou les crocs…

L'un après l'autre ils les voyaient succomber sous les rires gars de leurs gardes…

Et il ne pouvait rien faire…

Un instant, il eut envie de mourir… Il eut envie d'abandonner aussi… De laisser tomber le combat stérile qu'il menait depuis cinq ans pour survivre sans espoir d'amélioration…

Un instant seulement.

Un instant qui suffit à l'un des Rats pour bondir sur lui et lui mordre cruellement le bras.

Il hurla enfin, déchargement sa rage et sa haine contre la petite créature, a peine plus grsse que son poing.

Il l'écrasa contre la roche la plus proche et bondit sur ses pieds.

Il n'avait aucune chance !   
Le gros de la meute se rapprochait en même temps que les armes.

Il n'avait pas la moindre chance de survivre…

Il voulait pourtant…

Il voulait vivre…

Vivre !!!

Si vite qu'il en eut le vertige, la sensation familière de la Zone l'enveloppa.

Il était protégé….

Enfin….

Autour de lui, il ne voyait plus le sang maculer le sable de pourpre… Il ne voyait plus que la grisaille du sable a peine rehaussée par un gris plus soutenu de ci de là…

Il n'entendait presque plus les cris et les hurlements.

Il ne sentait plus l'odeur du sang et de la peur.

Il ne voyait plus ses camarades agoniser sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire….

Il ne voulait plus rester ici…  
Il voulait être ailleurs…

Loin…

A l'abri…

Et il y fut…

***

Squall serra contre lui Kyros.

Le quinquagénaire avait prit un coup de vieux après la mort de Laguna.

Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à Squall pour comprendre que les eux hommes avaient été plus que de simples amis. Au lieu d'en prendre ombrage comme Kyros l'avait craint, Squall l'avait soutenu de son mieux. En retour, Kyros avait toujours été là lorsque le jeune SeeD avait menacé de craquer et de commettre quelque geste irréparable.

Les cheveux blanchis par le chagrin, Kyros sourit tristement à Squall.

"- Ca va ?"

"- Ca ira…"

Kyros hocha la tête et passa un bras en travers de ses épaules.

Squall se soumis docilement à la caresse.

Deux omniborgs descendirent le petit cercueil de l'hydre et le conduisirent dans les jardins du palais où une tombe fraîchement ouverte attendait.

La petite bière, à peine longue d'un mètre, fut descendue dans la terre meuble, près d'une autre tombe marquée de marbre noir.

Squall étouffa un sanglot et de détourna.

Il enfuit son visage dans le cou de Kyros et pleura.

Tristement, le président d'Eshtar le serra contre son cœur et lui caressa le dos.

Lui aussi avait considéré Javan comme son propre petit fils…

"- Désolé…"

Kyros secoua la tête et entraîna Squall avec lui.

"- ne t'excuse pas, je comprends…"

"- Ils me manquent tellement."

"- Je sais…."

Squall ferma les yeux.

Plus que tout, il se reprochait de n'avoir pas pu se réconcilier avec son père avant sa mort.

"- Je n'ai même pas pu m'excuser."

"- Il savait que tu ne le pensait pas" Mentit Kyros pour soulager la conscience du jeune homme.

Squall secoua la tête.

"- Mon père était beaucoup de chose, mais il savait juger les gens…"

Kyros n'ajouta rien.

"- Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu as une tête à faire peur."

Squall obéit et se laissa mettre au lit comme un enfant.

Roulé en boule autours de son oreiller, il pleura jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne l'engloutisse.

***

Seifer ouvrit les yeux.

Il avait du dormir.

Frissonnant sous le froid qui suintait des murs, il se redressa en grimaçant.

Il n'était plus dans le Zone.

Il était dans un long couloir obscure et glacé, couvert de poussière.

Le genre de couloir oublié des hommes lorsque celui qui l'avait ouvert s'était abîmé dans le temps.

La main posée sur le mur, il le suivit un long moment avant de tomber sur une petite porte en bois, gondolée d'humidité.

L'épaule contre le battant, il pu enfin entrer dans la petite chambre qui s'ouvrait derrière.

Il siffla entre ses dents.

Un lit moelleux occupait presque toute la place, une petite salle de bain occupait le panneau de droite et un cuisine celui de gauche.

Il ne savait pas a qui les lieux avaient appartenu, mais il s'en fichait.

Frétillant d'anticipation, il se précipita vers la baignoire et ouvrit les robinets.

Ils crachèrent un moment un fluide nauséabond et noir puis l'eau s'éclaircit avant de devenir totalement transparente et chaude.

Il n'attendit pas que la baignoire soit remplie, arracha ses vêtements et se glissa dans l'eau brûlante avant un soupir de plaisir.

Il marina jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit froide puis ouvrit la bonde avant de remplir a nouveau le tube.

Pendant que l'eau délicieusement chaude emplissait l'air de vapeur délicate, il fouilla un peu dans les tiroirs et le placard avant d'en extirper un plaisir supplémentaire. Il serra le savon contre lui comme s'il était le diamant le plus pur, puis lâcha un petit feulement rauque en tombant sur une moelleuse serviette bien à l'abri dans un sachet hermétique.

Les robinets se fermèrent automatiquement lorsque le tube fut remplis et Seifer se coula encore d'en l'eau pour se récurer complètement cette fois.

Sans se soucier des plaies qu'il rouvrait par endroit et des morceaux de peau qu'il s'arrachait, il se frotta aussi énergiquement que possible, désespérant de se décontaminer de cinq ans de laisser aller et de manque de savons.

Enfin, après deux heures de tortures sous les fortes dents d'une brosse, il sortit de la baignoire.

Il s'épongea avec la serviette puis se roula dedans avant de fouiller dans les armoires.

Il finit par trouver un pantalon et une chemise a peu près portable et surtout sans fanfreluche et se glissa dedans avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Epuisé, il se laissa tomber sur le lit après avoir ôté le plastique qui le couvrait.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Avec un sourire, il sentit la Zone l'entourer.

Doucement il la repoussa et se sentit retomber dans le monde normal.

Il s'ouvrit a nouveau a elle et la Zone fut là…

Il la contrôlait…

Il la laissa l'envelopper et la suivit où elle souhaitait le guider.

***

Kyros se prit le front dans la main.

La présence de Squall lui faisait autant plaisir qu'elle le faisait souffrir.

Il aimait avoir le fils de son amant près de lui. Il se sentait heureux de le voir vivre et vieillir. Mais en même temps, il voyait chaque jour la ressemblance entre le père et le fils s'accuser.

Il voyait de plus en plus Laguna dans les gestes et les attitudes de Squall.

Il aimait le petit comme un fils mais il ne savait s'il pourrait supporter très longtemps de le voir au palais avant de perdre la raison…

La Zone se déploya dans une pièce lambrissée de chêne doré.

Seifer laissa la Zone s'élargir encore autours de lui puis traversa les lieux.

Il n'était pas seul…

Assit devant un bureau, un vieillard pleurait doucement, le cœur brisé.

Seifer s'accroupit près de lui et le reconnut.

Ce n'était pas un vieil homme, juste un homme jeté à bas par le chagrin.

Il l'effleura et quantité d'images passèrent devant ses yeux.

Il étouffa un sanglot.

Il aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras, le rassurer, le persuader que tout ne pourrait qu'aller mieux…

Il voulait le soulager et l'aider mais il ne pouvait rien faire….

Il rouvrit les yeux et fit un bond en arrière.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait étreint Kyros tout en lui murmurant quelques paroles de réconfort à l'oreille.

Surprit, il vit l'obsession remplacée par une douleur plus douce à supporter. Plus aussi destructrice…

La Zone vacilla et s'adoucit également, comme soulagée elle même…

Pour la première fois depuis 5 ans, Seifer se permit un véritable sourire. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait, mais il avait allégé le fardeau de désespoir qui empêchait le quinquagénaire de tourner la page et de continuer a avancer…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais sa propre peine s'allégea quelque peu….

Il drapa la Zone plus étroitement autours de lui et sortit du bureau.

Il savait désormais où il était….

Eshtar….

***

Squall gémit dans son sommeil.

Encore le même rêve…

Toujours…

Toujours ce double meurtre qu'il ne pouvait arrêter.

Toujours la souffrance le désespoir et la peine…

L'impression d'être inutile… Non… La réalisation de son inutilité…

Puis la chute…

Squall se débattit.

Il aurait du se réveiller.

Il se réveillait toujours à ce moment là…

Non… jamais il n'avait eut d'épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer lorsque son père et son fils étaient morts.

Seifer n'avait jamais été là.

Il avait disparu lui aussi.

Il n'avait jamais eut personne pour le serrer contre lui…

Jamais….

Pour la première fois, il s'accrocha à son rêve.

***

La Zone se replia doucement.

Sans bruit, Seifer ouvrit le frigo et en sortit ce qu'il pu.

L'oreille aux aguets, il engloutit aussi vite qu'il en était capable suffisamment de nourriture pour la journée.

Il n'avait plus l'habitue d'avoir a manger à sa faim aussi eut-il toutes les peines du monde a se restreindre, mais il savait que s'il mangeait autant qu'il en avait envie, il ne tarderait pas a se tordre de douleur sur le sol.

Un bruit le tira de tira de son repas.

Il referma le frigo et retourna à l'abri dans la Zone.

Il savait maintenant ou trouver a manger mais ne savais toujours pas ce qui s'était passé durant les cinq années écoulées.

Invisible dans l'espace gris de la Zone, il remonta quelques étages, les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

De temps en temps, oubliant que la Zone le mettait à l'abri de tout, il sursautait et se recroquevillait dans les coins sombres, le cœur battant et craignant toujours que quelques gardes ne le voit et ne l'achèvent.

Pourtant, chaque fois, les omniborgs passaient près de lui sans le voir, sans l'entendre, sans sentir sa présence….

La Zone le protégeait et le protégerait toujours…

Il remonta encore quelques étages jusqu'aux appartements des dignitaires.

Il connaissait les lieux sans y être jamais venu.

Il connaissait intimement chaque pièce, chaque morceau de bois lambrissé comme s'il l'avait posé lui même…

Pourtant, il n'avait jamais mit les pieds à Eshtar…

Il posa la main sur une porte et se figea, attiré malgré lui par quelque chose de familier.

La Zone lui fit franchir la porte.

La gorge serrée, il s'approcha du jeune homme endormit sur le lit et se tordant de douleur dans son cauchemar.

"- Squall…"

Le SeeD ne l'entendit pas, bien sur…

Tendrement, Seifer effleura la joue de son vieil ennemi.

Il pâlit.

La Zone se déploya jusque dans le rêve de Squall….

***

Il était à l'abri…

Il était au chaud…

Protégé….

Tout ce qu'il voyait était en nuances de gris… Comme un rêve qui n'en finit pas…

Pourtant, la main qui lui caressait les cheveux était trop douce pour être un rêve, trop lourde sur son visage pour n'être qu'onirique…Le torse qui le soutenait était trop ferme sous sa joue pour n'être qu'une invention de son esprit troublé….

Il soupira.

Il se sentait bien….

Contre sa joue, il sentait un pouls battre doucement.

Il sentait le sang rugir dans les veines de celui qui le soutenait.

Il sentait son odeur de musc et d'épices…

Il connaissait cette odeur depuis si longtemps…

Elle était l'un de ses premiers souvenirs conscients.

Avant même l'odeur de sa mère, il se souvenait de celle ci.

Avant même la présence de sa mère, il connaissait celle ci…

"- Seifer…"

La main se posa sur sa nuque et serra tendrement.

"- Je suis là, Squall… je suis là….

Squall se bouina davantage contre son ami.

Il l'avait enfin retrouvé et il contait bien ne plus jamais le perdre…

Il glissa ses bras autours de sa taille soupira de contentement.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, il se rendormit…

***

Seifer était revenu dans son sanctuaire.

Il avait laissé Squall dormir contre lui aussi longtemps que possible mais avait bientôt été obligé de le relâcher et de le remettre dans son lit.

Lui ne semblait plus rien craindre de la Zone, mais il ne savait pas comment pourrait réagir Squall après plusieurs heures passées dans cet endroit étrange.

Il natta ses cheveux et s'assit sur son lit.

Lorsqu'il avait touché Squall, il avait vu la mort de son fils et de son père. Il avait vu son rêve et sa souffrance et n'avait pu résister.

Il l'avait prit dans ses bras.

Il voulait tellement le protéger….

Et la Zone avait été là…

Elle s'était déployée autours d'eux…

Elle avait absorbé Squall avec lui et il avait pu le bercer dans ses bras, le réconforter comme il avait pu…

Il lui avait semblé que Squall aimait ça aussi avait-il profondément répugné à le lâcher.

Et maintenant, de retour dans cette chambre qui ne lui appartenait pas, il regrettait d'avoir fuit.

Il se mordilla un instant les lèvres puis ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était de nouveau dans la chambre de Squall.

Tout était gris bien sur. 

Tout était étouffé.

Mais il pouvait voir le visage plus calme de Squall, son petit sourire et les rides de douleurs autour de ses yeux qui s'étaient détendues.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, s'appuya contre le mur et se mit a fredonner en jouant avec les mèches tombant sur le front de son jeune camarade.

Squall soupira.

Il se sentait bien…

***

"- Squall ?"

"- Hmmm…"

Kyros s'assit sur le bord du lit et chassa une mèche brune qui tombait sur le visage de Squall.

"- Debout mon garçon. Tu as dormit presque 48 heures."

Squall s'assit sur son lit et se frotta les yeux.

Son estomac gronda et un vrai sourire éclaira les yeux de Kyros.

"- Habille toi. Je t'ai fait préparer de quoi manger."

"- Merci."

Squall se leva et alla prendre une douche rapide.

Il sentait que quelque chose avait changé en Kyros mais n'arrivait pas a mettre le doigt dessus.

"- Tu as l'air bien aujourd'hui." Remarqua Kyros en lui servant lui même ce qu'il savait être son petit déjeuner préféré.

Squall engloutit avec plaisir le tapioca au chocolat que lui avait servit l'ami de son père tout en réfléchissant.

"- Oui… j'ai fait un rêve…agréable…Cette nuit."

Kyros hocha la tête.

Lui hausse avait fait un rêve agréable.

"- Tu  vas aller te présenter à la EGU aujourd'hui ?"

"- Si c'est possible…"

"- Je les préviendrait…Ils seront content de te voir. Ils ont besoin d'un vrai proviseur tu sais."

Squall hocha la tête.

"- C'est pour ça que je suis venu."

Kyros lui sourit et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

Squall resta une seconde interdit de cette caresse inattendue mais se laissa faire, heureux de voir Kyros suffisamment de bonne humeur pour se permettre cette petite fantaisie.

"- Qu'est ce que tu as rêvé ?"

"- J'ai vu Seifer…"

Kyros releva le nez.

Il savait que le jeune homme avait disparu cinq ans plus tôt dans des circonstances étranges.

"- Seifer ?"

"- Oui…. Il était là… il me prenait dans ses bras et il me disait que tout irait bien, que je n'était plus seul…"

Une larme roula sur la joue de Squall.

Il repoussa les bols et éclata soudain en sanglots.

Kyros s'accroupit près de lui et le berça doucement comme un tout petit.

"- Je suis désolé, Squall… je suis désolé…."

Le jeune homme pleura encore un moment puis se calma.

Il renifla jusqu'à ce que Kyros lui tende un mouchoir puis reprit son bol froid qu'il finit.

"- Désolé."

Kyros lui dédia un sourire triste avant de remballer les restes de nourriture et de sortir.

Squall ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il sursauta.

Autours de lui, tout était gris.

Tout était comme étouffé…

Protecteur…

Chaleureux…

Et non loin de lui, Seifer le regardait, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Sans réfléchir, il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et lui sauta au cou.

"- Seif'…."

Le blond lui caressa le dos.

"- Tu m'as manqué, Squall…"

***

Seifer serrait Squall contre lui avec un mélange de stupéfaction et de plaisir.

Il était surpris que Squall soit aussi affectueux avec lui. Surpris, mais enchanté….

Il caressait doucement les cheveux de son ami d'enfance lorsque Squall le repoussa.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ??? Je suis en train de devenir fou hein ? Ou alors tu es mort ???"

Seifer secoua la tête et lui sourit.

"- Je ne suis pas mort, Squall… Et tu n'est pas en train de devenir fou…"

"- Mais…"

Il lui caressa la joue et Squall ferma les yeux en penchant la tête pour accentuer la caresse.

"- C'est assez réel pour toi ?"

Squall rouvrit les yeux.

"- Tu es bien là…"

"- Je suis bien là…"

"- Où on est ?"

"- …J'appelle ça la Zone…"

"- La Zone ??? Tu étais ou ? Pourquoi tu es resté partit aussi longtemps ?"

Seifer posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Squall.

"- Chhhhhhhhhhhhh…. Nous avons tout le temps maintenant…."

Il souhaita être dans sa chambre et il y fut.

Squall se serra davantage contre lui, effrayé.

"- Que…."

"- Bienvenue chez moi…"

La grisaille ambiante disparu et les couleurs revinrent.

"- Nous avons quittés la Zone…"

"- Tu la maîtrise…"

"- Elle est…une partie de moi…Je crois.."

"- Tu crois ?"

"- Je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps d'y songer tu sais."

"- Tu étais où ?"

Seifer hésita puis lui raconta tout.  
Devant le visage de plus en plus pale de son ami, il le prit dans ses bras et le berça.

"- Et toi Squall ???"

Le jeune SeeD se dégagea.

"- …"

Seifer le leva à son tour et lui entoura la taille de ses bras.

"- Je sais pour ton père et ton fils…"

Il le sentit se raidir.

"- Lorsque je suis dans la Zone… Lorsque je touche quelqu'un qui est dans le monde normal, je peux savoir ce qui les bouleverse… " Il hésita. "Hier soir… je t'ai touché la joue… et j'ai vu ton rêve…"

Squall baissa la tête.

"- Alors tu étais bien là…"

Seifer hocha la tête et posa sa joue contre la sienne.

"- Oui…."

"- Tu as vu…."

"- Oui…"

"- Seif'…."

"- …."

"- Me quitte plus s'il le plait…."

Le blond sourit avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

La Zone les engloutit.

Fin.

* * *

[asrial1]Après Ultimécia


End file.
